Piekło lodem brukowane
by akumaNakago
Summary: Urodzinowe dla Amarylis, mojej bety i nie tylko. W dniu piętnastych urodzin Harry Potter dowiaduje się, że jego ojcem jest nie James Potter, lecz Severus Snape. Chłopiec nie jest tym faktem zachwycony, postanawia więc zrobić wszystko, aby to... zmienić?


.

* * *

Rozdział pierwszy

Pewna wiadomość

* * *

W dzień piętnastych urodzin Harry cierpiał jak nigdy dotąd.

Zawsze, gdy myślał, że wakacje z Dursleyami nie mogą być gorsze niż w latach poprzednich, boleśnie przekonywał się, jak bardzo się myli. Tym razem letnie miesiące oprócz upałów stulecia przyniosły ze sobą nudę milenium oraz ignorowanie przez wszystkich razem i każdego z osobna. I tak, jak brakowi uwagi ze strony wujostwa był nawet wdzięczny - miał przynajmniej święty spokój - tak brak wiadomości ze świata magii budził w nim z każdym dniem coraz większy niepokój. Dumbledore nie odezwał się do niego ani słowem, chociaż Harry oczekiwał, że po wydarzeniach z ostatniego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego dyrektor Hogwartu będzie z nim w kontakcie, aby informować go o podstępnych postępach Voldemorta albo chociaż o jego postępujących podstępach. Przeliczył się. Najgorsze jednak było to, że jego przyjaciele, z Syriuszem włącznie, od powrotu ze szkoły przysyłali tylko krótkie notatki, w których głównie przepraszali, że nie piszą. Podobno z jakiegoś tajemniczego powodu nie mogli. Było to tak bardzo uspokajające, że Harry prawie gryzł tynk ze ścian. Do tego dochodziła kompletna cisza ze strony środków masowego przekazu, zarówno czarodziejskich, jak mugolskich, dla których Voldemort równie dobrze mógłby nie istnieć. Harry nie miał pojęcia, co naprawdę dzieje się poza oazą spokoju, jaką tego lata stało się Privet Drive, i z każdym dniem denerwowało go to coraz bardziej. Czuł się, jakby został zamknięty w wielkiej, dźwiękoszczelnej bańce o matowych ściankach, przez które widać poruszające się ciemne sylwetki, będące jedynym świadectwem tego, że na zewnątrz coś się dzieje. Problem w tym, że on nie wiedział co.

Kiedyś wręcz modlił się, aby ludzie przestali się nim interesować. Wtedy jeszcze nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że bycie ignorowanym może dokuczać tak bardzo. I tak bardzo psuć humor.

Nic mu się nie chciało, nic go nie interesowało, poza tym, czego nikt mu najwyraźniej nie chciał zdradzić. Dzięki postawie krewnych miał mnóstwo wolnego czasu - aż nie wiedział, co z nim właściwie począć. Nie był przyzwyczajony do braku zajęcia, nigdy nie musiał sam wymyślać, co kiedy ma robić. W rezultacie robił tak niewiele, że równie dobrze można by to nazwać niczym. Przesada w tym określeniu byłaby na tyle drobna, że prawie niezauważalna.

Każdy dzień zaczynał od przejrzenia najnowszego wydania "Proroka". Potem jadł śniadanie, które zaspokajało głód fizyczny mniej więcej w takim samym stopniu, jak gazeta głód wiedzy. Następnie starał się dokonać czegoś w rodzaju cudu - z braku możliwości prozaicznego użycia czarów - aby podsłuchać cokolwiek z mugolskich serwisów informacyjnych. Bez względu na powodzenie (lub nie) misji szpiegowskiej, zawsze kolejnym jego zajęciem było nudzenie się. Ciotka jakoś nie miała ochoty zaganiać go do prac domowych, wuj ze wszystkich sił próbować patrzeć _przez_ Harry'ego, a Dudley zwyczajnie go unikał, zapewne w trosce o swój tyłek, język czy inną część ciała, która nie miała jeszcze wątpliwego szczęścia spotkać się z magią. Ponieważ zaś młody czarodziej dzięki zapobiegawczemu kuzynowi nie miał innych znajomych w okolicy (pani Figg wolał nie brać pod uwagę bez względu na stopień desperacji), brakowało mu towarzystwa. Znaczną część dni spędzał więc na siedzeniu w pokoju i udawaniu, że się uczy; nieudawanie wymagałoby zbyt wiele energii, której w obliczu upałów i deprymującej postawy świata magicznego nie potrafił z siebie wykrzesać. Gdy zaś dochodziło do najgorszego, gdy już nawet łapać much w nosie mu się nie chciało, opuszczał w miarę chłodne mury domu i udawał się na bezcelowy spacer po wyludnionej okolicy. Szczyt beznadziei... ale co mógł na to poradzić?

W ten oto sposób ostatniego dnia lipca, około południa czasu zachodnioeuropejskiego, Harry znalazł się w parku, kilka przecznic od domu wujostwa. Nie było to miejsce idealne do spędzenia najgorętszych godzin jednego z najgorętszych dni najgorętszej pory roku kilkudziesięciu ostatnich lat, miało jednak pewne zalety. Ze względu na nagromadzenie drzew można tam było znaleźć kawałek cienia, który dawał złudzenie nieco niższej temperatury. W odróżnieniu zaś od drugiej sypialni Dudleya, gdzie złudzenie chłodu było nieco bardziej przekonujące, w parku nie było prezentów urodzinowych przypominających Harry'emu o lakonicznych liścikach z życzeniami dołączonych do paczek. Nawet w ten jeden dzień nikt nie zechciał podzielić się z nim informacjami o poczynaniach Voldemorta, co skutecznie zepsuło jubilatowi świąteczny nastrój.

Chłopiec wyszukał najgęściejsze z okolicznych drzew i usiadł na ziemi, plecami opierając się o pień. Zamknął oczy, żeby możliwie skutecznie odciąć się od słonecznego blasku i pogrążyć w ciemnych myślach. Udało mu się połowicznie, bo przez powieki wciąż prześwitywało światło, czyniąc mrok dumania raczej szarością niż czernią. Nie zamierzał jednak pozwolić, aby ta drobna niedogodność przeszkodziła mu w dogłębnym dołowaniu się, więc zaprzągł do pracy wszelkie swoje zdolności w tej dziedzinie, które wcale nie należały do najmniejszych. Był tak skoncentrowany na pogrążaniu się w depresji i żalu do przyjaciół, że nie zauważał niczego ponad to. W tym również faktu, że cień, w którym siedział, jakby zgęstniał. Nie usłyszał głuchych kroków zbliżającej się postaci, nie poczuł drżenia ziemi pod stopami intruza. Zachowywał się, jakby na całym świecie był sam jeden. Ale przecież nie był. W tej konkretnej chwili, kiedy zegar na ratuszowej wieży kilka kilometrów dalej bił dwanaście razy, nie był sam nawet w cieniu starego platana. O czym nadal nie wiedział.

Przybysz ukucnął, lekko przekrzywił głowę i przyjrzał się chłopcu.

Żadnej reakcji.

Sekundy mijały.

Nadal nic.

Nogi cierpł mijały.

Bez zmian.

Mężczyzna westchnął, potężnym oddechem burząc chaos będący fryzurą młodego czarodzieja.

Wciąż to samo.

Nie chciał być brutalny, no ale...

- Harry, śpisz? - odezwał się szeptem, który umarłego poderwałby z grobu.

Nastolatek nie był martwy, więc tylko leniwie uchylił powieki.

- Nie. Bo co?

- A bo mamy do pogadania.

- Aha. To byłaby miła odmiana - stwierdził bez zainteresowania i zamknął oczy.

- Suchesz?

- No.

- Na pewno?

- Nie.

- To suchej.

- Nie.

- Two... Nie?

- Nie.

- Ale czymu? Ja ci to _musze_ powiedzieć!

- Przysłał cię Dumbledore?

- Nie.

- Syriusz?

- Nie.

- Ron? Hermiona?

- Nie.

- To ma coś wspólnego z Voldemortem?

- Nie.

- Więc nie chcę o tym słyszeć.

- Musisz!

- Muszę? Niby dlaczego?

- Bo ja ci musze o tym powidzieć!

- Może musisz mi o tym powiedzieć, ale ja nie muszę słuchać - uciął stanowczo chłopiec. Przyciągnął kolana do piersi i objął je ramionami, zwijając się w ciasny kłębek.

- Musisz! Musisz o tym widzieć! Twoja mama mówieła...

- Moja mama nie żyje, Hagridzie. - Harry, wbrew sobie, jednak słuchał. Może dlatego, że mimo całego rozgoryczenia nie winił hogwarckiego gajowego za zachowanie czarodziejskiego świata. Ba!, lubił go na tyle, że nie winił go nawet za jego własne zachowanie. - Nie żyje, pamiętasz? A to, co kiedyś powiedziała, trochę już straciło na aktualności.

- Właśnie, cholibka, że nie straciło! Chodzi o twojego tate!

- Przykro mi to mówić, ale mój tata też nie żyje. Mniej więcej tyle samo czasu, co ma...

- Właśnie, że żyje! Rozumisz? Twój tata żyje! On żyje!

Drżące z gorąca powietrze niosło tubalny okrzyk, oznajmiający Little Whinging i całej reszcie hrabstwa Surrey, że pogłoski o śmierci ojca Harry'ego Pottera były mocno przesadzone. Lub, jak kto woli, dowodząc ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że psychika Rubeusa Hagrida stała się kolejną niewinną ofiarą potwornej fali upałów.

Harry naprawdę lubił Hagrida i życzył mu jak najlepiej, ale stawiał na to drugie.

- Hagridzie - powiedział ostrożnie - nie wiem, skąd czerpiesz takie informacje, ale zaręczam, że się mylisz. Oboje moi rodzice zostali zabici przez Voldemorta. Prawie. Czternaście. Lat. Temu - zakończył dobitnie, choć bez złości. Poszkodowanych na umyśle należy traktować łagodnie. Nawet jeśli poruszają bolesne kwestie... a może szczególnie wtedy.

- To ty sie mylisz, Harry. Gadołem z twojom mamom...

- Tydzień temu przy krajance i herbatce w twojej chatce w Hogwarcie? Czy dzisiaj w nocy, we śnie? - Nie potrafił powstrzymać sarkazmu, chociaż nie rozumiał, skąd mu się to wzięło. Od pewnego czasu miał wrażenie, że wyostrzył mu się język, nie potrafił sobie jednak wyjaśnić dlaczego. Tak po prostu było.

- Tak. Znaczy: nie! - Hagrid wyraźnie plątał się w zeznaniach. Dla młodego czarodzieja stanowiło to kolejny wyraźny argument dla tezy o swego rodzaju szaleństwie. - Znaczy: tak, u mnie, przy krajance i herbatce, ale nie w zeszłym tygodniu. Od poczontku wakacji nie było mie w domu. - Żałośnie pociągnął nosem.

- Chyba zrozumiałem... - Harry zmrużył oczy z namysłem. - Rozmawiałeś z moją mamą, tak?

- Tak.

- O moim tacie, tak?

- Tak.

- U siebie w chatce, tak?

- Tak. - Przy każdym potwierdzeniu Hagrid prawie podskakiwał z euforii, uradowany, że nareszcie się rozumieją.

- I częstowałeś ją herbatą i krajanką, tak?

- Tak!

- A ona jadła i piła, tak?

- No... - Gajowy zawahał się, jakby nie chciał skłamać, ale jednocześnie wolał nie mówić prawdy.

- Aha. Dobrze, rozumiem. Wycofuję to pytanie. Ale żyła wtedy, tak?

- Tak!

Harry przygryzł dolną wargę, zastanawiając się, jak by to delikatnie ująć.

- Widzisz, Hagridzie - zaczął w końcu ostrożnie - w tym tak naprawdę nie ma nic niezwykłego. Skoro mama wtedy żyła, to tata też. Przecież zginęli tego samego dnia, prawda? Więc wcześniej oboje żyli. Rozumiesz? - Patrzył na swojego pierwszego przyjaciela ze współczuciem.

- Rozumim - zapewnił półolbrzym, kiwając głową. Chłopiec odetchnął z ulgą. Przedwcześnie. - To ty nie rozumisz. Twoja mama nie mówieła, że twój tata żyje, tylko że nie jest twoim tatom.

Harry zdrętwiał. Nagle niczym mroźny dreszcz ogarnęło go przeczucie, że kiedy wreszcie dojdą do porozumienia, wcale nie spodoba mu się to, co gajowy będzie miał do powiedzenia. Trzecie oko zamrugało filuternie gdzieś na granicy jego postrzegania i chłopiec stwierdził, że wcale nie ma ochoty być jasnowidzem.

Hagrid tymczasem próbował odkręcić to, co zamotał, nie doprowadzając wcześniej do jeszcze większego bałaganu.

- Znaczy, pewnie, że twój tata jest twoim tatom. Tylko nie jest tym, kim sie wydaje.

- Jest sową? - Skojarzenie przyszło samo, niejako dwutorowo. Skoro nie był jeleniem...

- Nie, nie, jest człowiekiem - zapewnił półczłowiek solennie. - Tylko... yyy... nie jest Jamesem Potterem.

- Mój tata nie jest Jamesem Potterem?

- Tak.

- Tak?

- Chociaż... nie.

- Nie?

Czy tak wyglądały pierwsze oznaki pomieszania zmysłów z gorąca?

- Chyba na odwyrt.

- Na odwrót? Potter James nie jest moim tatą?

Zdecydowanie mogły tak wyglądać.

- Nie, nie. Chwilunia, musze sie skupić. - Zmarszczył brwi w głębokim namyśle. - Nie twój tata nie jest Jamesem Potterem, tylko James Potter nie jest twoim tatom. O! - Wyraźnie się ucieszył z nareszcie jasno podanej informacji.

Harry wręcz przeciwnie. W odruchu samoobrony psychiki przed koszmarną prawdą skupił się na nieistotnych detalach.

- Moja mama powiedziała ci przeszło czternaście lat temu...

- Pientnaście - poprawił Hagrid usłużnie. - Jeszcze sie żeś wtedy nie urodził. Taki byłeś kruszynka w jej brzuchu... - rozczulił się.

- ...przeszło piętnaście lat temu - chłopiec twardo wrócił do tematu - że James Potter nie jest moim tatą?

Zawsze istniała nadzieja, że upał padł mu na słuch albo drżenie powietrza pod wpływem wyższych temperatur zmieniało dźwięki, a przez to również znaczenie słów. Mógł przecież źle zrozumieć, prawda?

- Tak, tak mi mówieła.

Najwidoczniej nie mógł.

- Przeszło piętnaście lat temu? - upewnił się ponownie.

- Tak. Taki byłeś kru...

- To dlaczego mówisz mi o tym dopiero teraz? - zawołał Harry z autentyczną rozpaczą.

- Bo mie o to prosieła.

- Prosiła cię?

- Tak.

- Żebyś mi powiedział?

- Tak.

- Dzisiaj?

- Nie, wtedy.

- Wtedy?

- Tak.

- Miałeś mi powiedzieć wtedy?

- Nie, wtedy ona mi mówieła. Ciebie jeszcze nie było na świecie. Taki byłeś kruszy...

- Hagridzie!

- Tak?

- Skup się!

- Jestem skupiony. - Półolbrzym wydawał się urażony.

- Jasne. Przepraszam. To chyba przez ten upał.

- Nie ma za co.

- Więc... eee... wracając do tematu... eee...

- Tak?

- O, już wiem. Dlaczego mówisz mi o tym dopiero dzisiaj? Dlaczego nie wcześniej? Dopiero sobie przypomniałeś czy co?

- Wisz... - zamyślił się gajowy. - Cuś w tym jest... Jakbym... wcześniej o tym nie pamientał...?

- Jak mogłeś zapomnieć coś takiego? Wszyscy w kółko mówią: _Harry Potter_, _Harry Potter_... Skoro James Potter nie był moim ojcem, to ja pewnie w ogóle nie jestem Harry Potter!

- Jak to: nie jesteś? Jesteś!

- Harry Potter?

- No tak, Harry Potter.

- Jakim cudem? Skoro nie jestem synem Jamesa Pottera, to jak mogę być Harrym _Potterem_?

- E... Nie wim. Ale tak masz w papirach. Wienc jesteś Harry Potter.

- Aha. Rozumiem. Chyba. A nie wiesz przypadkiem, jak się nazywa mój prawdziwy ojciec.

- Wim.

Harry czekał. Ale się nie doczekał. Dlatego w końcu spytał, chociaż przyszło mu to z dużymi oporami:

- Więc? Jak on się nazywa?

- Snape.

- Słucham?

- Snape.

- Snape?

- Tak, Snape.

- _Ten_ Snape?

- Nie wim, czy _ten_. Severus Snape.

- Nauczyciel eliksirów? - spytał z cichą nadzieją, że chodzi o innego Snape'a, a tak w ogóle to nie o żadnego Snape'a, bo to tylko jeden z tych koszmarów, które męczą go od zakończenia roku szkolnego, tylko trochę inny, ale i tak to wszystko mu się śni, pewnie zaraz się obudzi, a jeśli nawet się nie obudzi, to tylko dlatego, że ma gorączkę i majaczy, w każdym razie to na pewno nie jest rzeczywistość, bo jeżeli...

- Tak, Severus Snape, miszcz eliksirów, psor w Hogwarcie.

Po tak wyczerpującej odpowiedzi pozostała tylko jedna możliwość.

- To sen. Ja tylko śnię... Aua! Dlaczego mnie szczypiesz?

- Nie śnisz. - Hagrid uśmiechał się do niego szeroko, zadowolony, że był w stanie pomóc swojemu młodemu przyjacielowi odzyskać kontakt z ponurą rzeczywistością.

- Nie wierzę.

- Naprawde nie śnisz.

- A, nie, w to wierzę. - Harry oczyma wyobraźni ujrzał pokaźny siniak, jaki niewątpliwie zostawiły na jego chudym ramieniu palce olbrzyma. - Nie wierzę, że Snape jest moim ojcem. - Otrząsnął się z obrzydzeniem.

- Twoja mama to przewidzieła. - Gajowy wygrzebał z kieszeni kamizelki kryształową fiolkę. - Była bardzo mondrom wiedźmom. - Akurat w tej chwili piętnastoletni syn Lily Pot... Evans jakoś w to wątpił. - Mówieła, że jak nie bedziesz wierzyć, to mam ci dać to. - Pokazał fiolkę na otwartej dłoni. - To jest... yyy... _Palen... Parti... Parentis..._ coś tam. Nieważne. To jest eliksir. Wylewa się go do miski i dodaje trzy krople krwi dziecka, dwa włosy i raz pluje... albo na trzy razy... nieważne; w ksionszce masz; i wtedy w misce som twarze rodziców. Twoja mama mówieła, że wtedy bedziesz widział.

Harry bezmyślnie wziął od Hagrida buteleczkę. Wcale nie chciał mieć pewności. Chociaż... Nie, nieprawda: chciał być pewien. Chciał wiedzieć na pewno, że Snape nie jest jego ojcem. Nie mógł nim być. Ktokolwiek, byle nie Snape.

Półolbrzym coś jeszcze mówił...

- To ja ućkom, Olimpia na mnie czeka. Trzym sie, Harry, do zobaczenia w Hogwarcie.

...ale chłopiec nie zwracał na niego żadnej uwagi. Wstał i na ślepo ruszył ku domowi wujostwa, zdecydowany jak najszybciej przeprowadzić eksperyment, który udowodni, że jego mama głupio sobie zażartowała.

Fakt, te urodziny od początku nie zapowiadały się dobrze, ale żeby miało być aż tak źle?

* * *

KONIEC

rozdziału pierwszego

* * *

_Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
